


Golden GPA

by ravewulf



Series: Stilinski-Hales & Hounds, etc. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bestiality, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Prostate Milking, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: Stiles studies for finals and is reminded of the importance of taking breaks.





	Golden GPA

**Author's Note:**

> May was a busy month filled with improvements to the house and building my new AMD Ryzen computer, but I'm back!
> 
> I also worked on writing up a loose summary-style backstory for this series, but I'm not sure if I'll post it until after Teen Wolf is completely over as I want it to be as canon-compliant as possible at the start before it diverges to meet up with these PWP stories (I'm really into meta, so that's important to me). The second option is that I post it sooner in rough form with contingency plan bullet points on what I'd do in various scenarios, then revise it after the series is over. I could go either way, so let me know which you prefer.
> 
> The standard warnings for this fic series apply (if it squicks you out, close the tab and clear your mind with something you like), plus if you want to skip the watersports part you can stop at the section break as it's only in the second half.

With finals only a week away, Stiles was deeply engrossed in studying and had instructed Derek and Peter not to interrupt him if they could help it. Thankfully, they decided to have some uncle-nephew bonding time and left him alone in the study. It was quiet enough in there that he wouldn’t be distracted by any noise the other two were making, even if the mental pictures of what they might be up to were a bit distracting at first.

After two hours of tedious work on his most difficult subject, Rex trotted in to see what he was up to and greeted him by licking his cock through his shorts.

“I can’t play now, I’ve got to study for finals”

Rex whined and nudged at the wet patch he had made on Stiles’s crotch where he was already starting to develop a hard-on.

“Oh, alright. Maybe a break will help and I can get a fresh look at this after.”

Rex gave an excited bark of agreement and waited for Stiles to pull down his shorts with a wagging tail. As soon as Stiles’s cock was free, he moved forward to continue licking.

Stiles blissfully leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed as Rex give him a spectacular blowjob. “Such a good dog,” he murmured as Rex’s nose met his crotch, his cock encased in a hot, wet muzzle and a flat tongue sticking out to stroke the top of his balls. Stiles petted Rex’s head as he licked, sucked, and bobbed with the edges of his canine teeth barely touching the sides of Stiles’s dick to add just the right amount of friction.

“Wait a sec,” Stiles called after a few minutes. Rex sat down as Stiles carefully held his dick at the base to prevent himself from cumming; it was time for a change in position.

He slipped off his shoes, let his shorts fall off the rest of the way, and stripped off his shirt before getting down on his hands and knees with some lube. He let Rex noisily rim him for a bit, but switched to fingering himself with the lube as they were both eager to move on to fucking.

When he was ready, he slicked up Rex’s cock too, then wiggled his ass. Rex mounted up with his front paws hugging Stiles’s waist and started thrusting his hips, meeting his mark after a few tries without Stiles’s help. Rex’s body was a warm blanket over him and his furry sheath brushed between his butt cheeks as the dog quickly thrust in and out of his hole, claws clacking on the hardwood floor.

Stiles loved the feeling of a knot growing inside him; in and out, stretching his hole until it finally locked in place when it reached the size of a baseball and put a heavenly pressure on his prostate. Rex stopped moving other than panting along at Stiles’s shoulder as his cock pulsed inside him.

Stiles tried to push the knot out by a fraction of an inch to give his hole a nice stretch as it bulged outwards, then relaxed to let it sink in against his prostate again. He was rock hard as he repeated milking his prostate several more times, but resisted jerking off; leaving his cock jutting out sharply as a long strand of precum drooled out of the tip.

As he looked down to admire the four-inch strand as well as Rex’s tail wagging between their tangled legs, he spotted Harley entering the room. Harley purposefully strode forward and ducked underneath him to lick up the long strand of precum that had been threatening to drip on the floor.

It was like lightning as Harley lapped at his dick, making him cum on the dog’s tongue and clench hard around Rex’s knot. Stiles gasped and arched his back as his orgasm coursed through him, then carefully avoided smooshing Harley under him as his arms gave way.

He grinned in his cum-dumb state as he rested his front on the floor, his and Rex’s joined asses still sticking up in the air, and patted a spot in front of him where Harley then flopped down with his partly exposed cock in Stiles’s face. He gave Harley a lazy blowjob as he waited for Rex’s knot to go down. When Harley came, he sucked some of it down and let the rest coat his face as he nuzzled into the fur of the two dogs surrounding him while they licked and nuzzled him back.

After Rex’s knot popped out with a gush of cum, Stiles said in a playfully accusatory tone, “Derek and Peter asked you to make sure I took breaks, didn’t they?”

Rex and Harley woofed in unison, panting happily at a job well done.

“Figures,” Stiles said with a fond smile and a roll of his eyes, then got up to slip on a spare jock and undershirt from the supplies they left in the room for spontaneous sex sessions. “You might as well stick around then, but I need to get back to work.”

He draped his chair with a fuck sheet so the cum leaking out of his ass wouldn’t soak into the chair’s padding, then took a drink of water from the bottle on his desk to stay hydrated before going back to studying.

 

An hour later Stiles’s crossed legs started to jiggle. The water bottle was empty and his bladder was full, but he was so engrossed in his work he hadn’t noticed. Rex took that as his cue to step forward and lick at Stiles’s cock again to get his attention.

Stiles gave a little jump, “Oh, thanks Rex. I _really_ need a bathroom break.”

Before he could get up though, Harley darted forward and tried to get his muzzle in next to Rex’s as they both tried to lick at a spot on his jock where a few drops of piss had escaped when Rex had startled him.

“Whoa, hey hold on!” Stiles exclaimed as he pushed them both back a pace. “I’m guessing this means you’re both interested in some wetter fun?”

Instead of responding, both dogs kept straining to get at the spot where the scent was coming from.

Stiles chuckled, “Alright, alright, just let me put my stuff away so we don’t ruin anything.”

Rex and Harley both sat and waited impatiently until Stiles had leaned back in his chair as far as it would go with his legs spread up on the desk, then went back to drenching Stiles’s jock-covered cock in slobber.

Before he could get too hard from their efforts, Stiles pulled out his cock and focused on pissing, shooting a stream of it directly up into the air where it arced back down to splatter his undershirt. He angled the stream towards Rex and Harley in turn who both eagerly lapped it up as it covered their muzzles with golden droplets. Stiles shifted the stream back to his face where he could get a taste of it too before it could die out while the dogs licked at his balls to catch any drips.

He raised an arm behind the back of the chair to direct the next jet into his armpit where Harley rushed to his side and stood on his hind legs to lick it up. Meanwhile, Rex was content to take advantage of having more room to lap at the head of Stiles’s cock and drink some of the piss directly from the source.

As the last stream petered out and covered his chest, Stiles got an idea. “Hey, do you guys want to mark me too?” he asked as he loosely stroked his cock.

At an affirmative woof from Rex, Stiles got up and stripped off his sopping undershirt which clung to him as he dragged it up. He flung it to the floor with a splat and used it to cushion his head as he lay down.

Stiles started jerking off again as the dogs moved to either side him and lifted their legs. He moaned as the hot streams hit his chest and took his hand off his cock to rub it into his skin before jerking off again using their mixed piss as a lubricant. It didn’t take long for Rex and Harley to finish and soon they were licking up the mess all over Stiles’s front.

With the scent of piss in the air, long tongues roving his chest, and a slobber and piss sodden jock putting pressure under his balls, Stiles reached his climax. The first spurt of cum draped itself over Rex’s muzzle who quickly redirected his licks to Stiles’s cock to catch the rest on his tongue. Stiles let go of his cock and petted Rex’s and Harley’s heads as they took care of him through his afterglow.

“I think after we clean up and I finish up the section I was working on it’ll be time for bed,” Stiles said a few minutes later from where he was still resting on the floor.

Rex and Harley, who had curled up on either side of him to keep him warm, wuffed their agreement. Although golden showers were fun, a warm _clean_ shower was always nice to have after getting dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider giving a Kudos or writing a comment (doesn't matter if it's short or long, I love them all. Also don't forget about the backstory question I put in the top notes). Interacting with you guys always makes my day <3
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ravewulf.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravewulf0) if you want.
> 
> Next time we'll be seeing what Derek and Peter got up to while Stiles was studying! At least two of the suggestions I've gotten in the comments will be in this one, so stay tuned :D


End file.
